Journey
by XxAngelInATrenchCoatxX
Summary: May Citadel thought she was human, and she was very very ings start to come to light once May meets the famous Winchester brothers while hunting down a shapeshifter in Nebraska. Why can she do the thinks she does and where is Sam's soul? A proper summary is going to be posted as soon as we get on done :P Oc/Sam , Oc/Castiel , Oc/Dean [Pairing unknown at the moment]
1. Chapter 1

1.

The loud dripping of the leaky pipes add to the creepy effect of the dark factory I was in. It's like a scary movie where the girl is peeking around with a flashlight and gets killed by a slasher. I laugh to myself as I walk through the damp floored hallway.

"Come on where the fuck are you?" I mutter to myself. This stupid fucker has been using my face to get away with murders all over the the place, moving cities every few days and states every few weeks. I've finally tracked him… her to this little run down place in the middle of Nebraska. It's her fault my face is plastered on every FBI Most Wanted list in the country.

I keep walking, and a few minutes later, I hear footsteps coming from slightly behind me. I can already tell who it is coming my way. I smile to myself for a second and then quickly get into character.

"Lady, you need to get out of here!" A voice yells and I turn to see someone shining a flashlight my way. I turn my head their way and there are tears streaming down my face. Even through my blurred vision, I can still see Sam roll his eyes and progress his way towards me.

"Get out. You're interrupting something." Sam places his hand on my shoulder, shoving me out of his way to continue down the hall, and I swear I could feel the emptiness in him as his skin touches mine. I shiver.

I turn back quickly and face Dean. I lay on the fear thick. "Something attacked me. I-I-I don't have any idea what it was. It had this gooey skin and it tried to..."

"Where?" Dean asks, sneakily pulling a silver knife from his back pocket.

"It was a security guard. He-he was...um.. Down there." I say pointing at the torn up plastic covering the doorways.

"What's your name?"

"Jacklyn." I lie.

"Well Jacklyn how about you get out of here and my brother and I will find him." Sam says with a little too much attitude. I glare at him as I walk towards the wooden stairs.

I turn around and cross my arms, in normal girl fashion. "Hey, it attacked me. I think I have the right to help you… catch whatever it is."

"You're a little girl. If you want to help, get out of the factory."

"That's quite sexist." I say, slightly offended.

"He didn't mean it that way, what he means is we don't want you to get hurt." Dean says, trying to explain his asshole of a brother.

"That's a lie." Sam mumbles to himself.

I shoot a glare at him, and say, "Look, Sam, how about you mind your own business and let me find this thing with you guys."

Sam furrows his eyebrows and looks over at me. "How do you know my name?"

I point at Dean, "He said it earlier."

"No he didn't." Sam says quicker than I'd expect.

"Yes he did."

"Listen up doll face, how about you get the hell out of here before I pull you out by your hair." Dean slaps Sam's shoulder and gives him a stern look. Sam steps backwards agitatedly, as if he was backing down but instead he stops and pulls his gun.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

"Whoa… um okay… I think we have reached a misunderstanding?" I say raising my hands. He looks as if he was ready to pull the trigger. I take a few steps forward, like I'm going to try and remove the gun from his hands.

"Why are you even in here anyways? It's abandoned!" Shit, he sounds pissed. I better get this over with quickly.

"Sam, put the gun away. You're scaring the damn girl!" Sam starts to lower his gun at Dean's soft request. I'm still creeping forward, and once I get close enough, I touch both of their shoulders and they collapse to the floor in seconds. I quickly place my hands on their heads, and erase their memories of me.

I stand up and take Sam's gun, stuffing it in back of my pants. I look all over the building before coming to the conclusion that the bastard shifter got away. I walk down the stairs to the entrance and the iron wall creaks when I slide it open.

Cold air bites at my skin but I make my way to my car without a shiver.

I put the keys in the ignition and attempt to start it. It took a few tries for the engine to turn over but when it finally did, I mentally praise the car. Classic rock starts to play quietly to balance the atmosphere.

I drive to a motel close by and park in front of the office.

I take my backpack, get out, and go inside the building. A man behind the desk asks me to sign in and pay.

"These are the keys to room twelve. You go down the hallway and it's your first left turn."

I walk past the man and make my way to the room I'm occupying for the next few days. I open the door to see two beds, a bathroom, and a small table off to the side.

I take off my backpack and throw it on the bed parallel to the one I'm sleeping on. The clock on the wall reads midnight and I sigh, kicking off my boots in the corner of the room. I take off my pants and jacket, leaving me in only a light blue tank top and black underwear.

I lay down in the previously made bed and half an hour later I'm at the brink of falling asleep when I feel someone's presence in the room with me. I sit up, grabbing my gun from under my pillow and training it to the thing at the foot of my bed. I reach to my right, keeping my gun trained on the shadowy figure, and turn on the light to reveal a man in a tan coloured trench coat. 'Oh you've got to be shitting me' I think to myself, lowering my gun. 'It's too damn early for this.'

"You know it's not nice to spy on people while they sleep." I say my voice hoarse from sleeping.

"I wasn't spying, I was waiting for you to awake." His deep, almost monotone voice made me eye him carefully. "I can't touch you, why is that?"

"Why do you want to touch me?" I ask and it finally clicks in my brain. "You're Castiel." I point at him.

"Yes, and.. Wait how did you know that?" I laugh and sit up straighter.

"I know everything about everything. I've heard things about you Castiel, and not all of them are good."

"Who are you?" Castiel asks, clearly confused about my confrontation.

"That's something I can't tell to a Angel like you. I know you'll run off and tell your 'brothers and sisters'." With those words Castiel disappears from my room, leaving me sitting alone.

I turn off the light and tuck myself under my blankets. The warmth satisfies me but I can't seem to shake the thought of the danger associated with Castiel knowing where I am.

Sam

It's Deans groans that wake me up from… whatever I was doing on the floor. I lift my head up and look around. We're inside the factory we were looking around in what I assume to be a few hours earlier. We had gotten a lead on a few shape shifters scattered around town and the last place our latest victim was seen walking into was here.

I stood up, my brain pounding against my skull painfully. I help Dean up from beside me and he rubs his head. "What the hell happened?"

"A girl happened." Castiel says, causing Dean to jump.

"Damn man, you've got to stop doing that." Dean mutters, his voice sounding raspy and very bitter.

I look towards the Angel and cock an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean a girl happened?" Dean asks ridiculously.

"Come here." Castiel says, Dean and I take a step forward and Castiel puts his hands on our heads. Pain hit me as the memories of a girl came swirling back into my mind.

"How long have we been out?" Dean asks and I check the time on my watch.

"About five hours." I say.

"Then we missed midnight." Dean curses and I feel around my pockets.

"The hell?" I pat my jacket and look to the floor. "That bitch took my gun."

"What?" Castiel shakes his head.

"I pulled it on her, she said something, touched us, and then Dean and I wake up here." I explain. "Five hours later."

* * *

 **This is the fully edited and updated chapter one! I hope you guys like it, and if you can take the time to drop a review that would be amazing! I will be posting chapter two as soon as it is done! :)**

 **Love Angel** ** _(I use Angel as my sign off since my username is way too long haha)_**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Okay well, where is she?" I ask, placing my hand on my head trying to get rid of the current pounding in my brain. Without warning Castiel teleports us with him to what looks like a less than friendly motel. We stand outside, facing an old worn down wooden door with the number twelve on it in black. I continue to just stand there waiting for something to happen.

"What's going on?" Dean asks. "Knock on the door." Castiel nods and knocks.

A girl with dark curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, and freckles all over her face opens the door and smiles, "I was waiting for you all to come for a visit."

"Who are you?" Dean asks her, clearly not in the mood for this at the moment.

"You know everyone asks me that question." She shakes her head, sounding annoyed. "Why do people always ask me that?" She finally looks at us, her curly hair shaping her face well.

"I believe you have something of mine." I say and grab her backpack off the tidy bed closest to the door.

"It's not in there Sam." She says holding her hand out, the backpack flying towards her and into her hand in a quick motion.

"What are you?" Castiel asks, standing awkwardly next to Dean, but Castiel always looks a little out of place with humans so I didn't worry about it.

"You guys are giving me a migraine with all these questions." She replies walking towards me, reaching under her bed and tossing my gun to me roughly. I catch it, turn off the safety and point it at her. Dean follows my lead. "I'm human you idiot."

"Human? You can't have those sort of powers unless you're like Sam, and nothing good can come from that." Dean looks pissed. He's holding out his gun pointing it at her, a finger standing ready at the trigger.

"There is something that's blocking me off from her. My powers don't affect her, I can't even touch her." Castiel interrupts.

"I'm nothing like Sam." She crosses her arms, sounding offended at the thought.

' _Well then, we know what you think of me.._ ' I think to myself rolling my eyes at her childish behavior.

"What are you?" Dean questions.

"You keep asking me this, over and over again. Don't you have something better to ask me?" She questions in irritation before answering, "I said I'm human, wanna try me? Do whatever you want." Before she could finish her sentence Dean opens up his flask of holy water and throws the liquid at her.

"That's cold." She stands up and starts to lift her top.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks. I look her up and down and I have to say she has a nice body with curves in all the right places.

"Do you want to know what I am or not?" Dean sighs, clearly frustrated with the slip of a girl in front of us. "Give me a silver knife. Come on now, I know you've got one on you somewhere."

"How should I know you won't turn against us?"

"I never said I was with you." I pull one and hand it to her. She takes the knife and stabs herself in the stomach. The sound of her slicing her own skin made Dean cringe. Blood instantly leaks from the wound she created.

"I pulled my shirt up because I didn't want to stain it. Blood is a bitch to take out." She pulls the knife out and sets it on the dresser, she looks at the injury and back up at us. "Dang that stings."

"C'mon Houdini, just tell us who you are so I can personally kill you." I say still pointing my gun that's loaded with silver bullets at her. ' _Not like that makes a difference now._ ' Dean gives me the stink eye and I lower my gun.

"Well I think you need to go to the hospital." Dean suggests, she shakes her head.

"No, I don't need it." We all watch silently in shock as the wound heals and she pulls her top back down.

"All three of you come here." She motions us closer. Cautious I step toward her and in one quick second she touches all three of us. Well fuck, we fell for that again.

 **Jacklyn**

They collapse to the floor and once again I bend over, place my hands on their heads to alter their memories. To them, I am just a girl that got attacked by a shapeshifter last night. As for Castiel, he was much more difficult, I had to erase any memory of me, basicly photoshopping his memories rather than erasing them.

I enjoy that they fell for that. Again.

It's not normal but my power can affect everything from angels to demons.

I try to pick up Dean but his weight is too much for me alone. I sigh and try again, picking his arm up off the ground. I pull and his body moves not even a centimeter. ' _I really need to get back to training.'_ I curse myself and straighten up.

I attempt another approach and take his legs. I slowly, but surely get Dean into the bathtub. I take the empty beer bottles from the trash can and put them in the tub with him.

Sam on the other hand is another story. I take his arms, then his legs, and I still can't move him. My last resort isn't the best but Sam is impossible to move. I place my hand out in front of me and slowly lift it up. Sam, rises above the ground and floats over the bed. I stop using my power and he drops straight on the bed.

I spot the knife on the table and cut my hand. I draw a Angel Banishing Sigil with my blood and place it on the depiction. In a matter of seconds, Castiel disappears from the room and all of them are dealt with.

I begin to pack up and take one of Sam's business cards so I have his number.

I leave the motel room and make my way to my car. I throw my backpack into the seat next to me and take a few moments to start the engine. I back out of the spot and onto the main road.

I stop at a local food joint, get myself a burrito, and head off to get on the freeway that leads to South Dakota. The last thing I need right now is for the Feds to get too close.

I pull off onto the side of the road as I reach South Dakota. It took only a good five hours to get here from where I was.

I grab my phone from my backpack's side pocket and dial the number that was on the card I took. I quickly decide on what to tell Sam and take a deep breath, waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asks through the phone.

I get into my best panic mode.

"Hello? I-Is this Sam?" I stutter.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Jacklyn, the girl you met last night. You said to call if I needed anything and I need something right now." I cry.

"Well where are you Jacklyn?"

"South Dakota. I had to get away from that place… " I say. I could see Sam out of instinct put his hand on his hip. "I got caught up with the FBI." Hey why not tell them the truth, at least partially. After all, all great lies start with the truth. I'm basically telling them everything, and only leaving out the.. More magic filled parts.

"FBI? In the matter of a day, you got caught up with the FBI?"

"This happened a few months ago. I was in Michigan and that thing I said that had gooey skin? Well it looked just like me and the Feds claimed they had _me_ on camera doing it."

"Shapeshifter is what it's called." Sam says. He rubs his temples and looks at Dean.

" She said she's in South Dakota?" Dean asks, taking a receipt from his pocket. "Tell her to go to Bobby's."

Dean writes down his address and hands the paper to Sam, "I'm gonna call Bobby and tell him he has someone coming his way." Dean tells Sam and takes his phone out of his pocket.

Sam reads the address to me and I write it on my hand.

"Okay, just head there and you'll be safe." Sam says and hangs up abruptly. The image of the two disappear from my mind as the phone line cuts dead. I put the car in drive and take a fast cruise to Bobby's house.

I pull up to his house and park across the street. I get out and make my way to the front door.

I already know what to expect from him, I knock and wait patiently for Bobby to come answer.

As soon as the door opens, a man with a beard greets me. "I assume you're Bobby?" I ask and shake his hand.

"Yea and you are?"

"Jacklyn." I smile.

"Well Jacklyn," he takes a deep breath, "You'd like something to drink?" He asks and grabs me a glass of water.

"Sure, that'd be nice." I say and take the cup of water from him.

"What happened to your hand?" Bobby asks and I look down at the blood that stained it.

"Nothing big, I just had a nose bleed in the way here and I guess I got some on my hand." I shrug.

Bobby watches me as I drink the water. A little test of his own.

"Anything to eat? We have apple pie?"

"I'm sorry, I don't like pie." I say, "But I won't be rude, I'll try some."

"You can go wash up and I'll fix you a plate." He turns on the sink and the water runs over the empty side. I wash the blood off my hand and grab the towel next to the sink to dry it.

Bobby gives me a subtle nod and cuts a piece out of the pie and hands it to me along with a silver fork.

These guys aren't really trusting, two minutes and I've been tested a million ways.

I eat the pie silently and Bobby watches carefully when I take another drink of the water.

He walks into his study and sits down behind the desk. When I finish I pick up my dishes and bring them to the sink. "Bobby if you don't mind, can I wash your dishes?" I ask, looking over the dirty dishes piling up.

"Knock yourself out kid." He shrugs and starts flipping through a old folklore book.

"Alright." I pull my curly hair back in a hair tie and roll up the sleeves of my flannel.

"How'd you end up here?"

"I expected Sam and Dean to tell you. Sam told me this thing is called a shapeshifter, but it turned itself into me and started killing people a few months ago.

"How old are you?" Bobby asks as I'm washing a cup.

"I'm twenty-five." I reply. "You?"

"Too old to remember." I laugh and continue washing the dirty dishes.

"So why are you on the road?" I hesitate to answer looking for a idea to come up with but I stir up nothing so I just say whatever comes to mind.

"I-uh, I actually lived in Montana." I start. "And then I recently moved to Nebraska for work but then last night I got attacked by, by this thing and I couldn't live there anymore. So I packed a bag and I got the hell out of there. But that was after I met Sam and Dean."

"Can you tell me what this thing was?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly." I say, "But when I was fighting it, it's skin came clean off, it was disgusting." I say placing the last bowl onto the rack.

"Thank you for washing my dishes." Bobby says and then continues to say. "Well, I'll tell Sam and Dean what happened. They should be here in a few days if you don't mind staying over."

"I don't mind." I say taking a book off his shelf. "Mind if I read this?" I ask and sit on the couch near the window.

"If you like biblical stories go ahead." He says and continues flipping through the book he had.

Looking into his head I see he thinks I'm odd. I laugh to myself and he looks at me, confused.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, just some of the things in here seem a bit ridiculous."

"You have no idea." He mumbles, knocking on the wooden desk.

 **Okay so that is chapter two! I'm so exited to see what you all think :) Dont for get to leave a quick review and maybe favourite the story to gete an email when we update**

 **Kisses, Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longer wait. Me and my Co-writer have finally finished a few chapters today and I plan to upload them one by one over the next few days or over the week. Any ways here is chapter 3 :)**

 **3.**

"I'm sure Sam and Dean will help." Bobby says.

A moment later a knock sounded at the front door. I walk into the study from the kitchen. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." I say and Bobby stands from his desk to answer the door. I go and take a seat on the couch. I would bet a dollar there will be one long conversation as soon as they walk through the door.

"Bobby we need to talk. Some strange things have been happening since last night." Dean whispers. Well, there's a dollar for me.

"What now?" Bobby asks clearly stressing.

"Ever since I came back from hell I haven't slept once. And last night we were at the factory looking for a few shape shifters and after we went to a bar. The next day we wake up in a motel room that was used by a girl named, Caroline Davis." You could tell from Sam's voice that he was freaked out. ' _Sorry Sammy'_

"Sounds like you two partied a little too hard. My advice? Lay off the hard liquor because we have got bigger things to worry about."

"Right, where is she?" Bobby nods his head my way. They turn their heads to look in my direction and I wave at them.

"Dude she's hot." Dean whispers to Sam. Sam stares at me without saying a word. They walk into the study, Sam walking much slower than the other two, his footsteps barely making a sound on the wood floors of Bobby's house. He was obviously focusing on something making my mind race of all the bad possibilities.

"Where did you go after you left the factory?" Sam finally asks.

"I was at home, and then..." I sigh. "I don't know. I just got in my car and started driving. I wanted to get as far away from that damn city as I could." I say buttoning up my flannel.

"It only takes five hours to get from Nebraska to South Dakota. Did you stop off somewhere? I mean a five hour drive isn't that long, even in the worst of traffic." He interrogates. "I should know."

"I slept in my car over night." I reply, looking up at Dean who was opening himself a beer.

"Your car?" Sam asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't slept in your own car before." I say defensively.

He turns his head and takes the beer away from Dean's hand. "Thanks." The look on Dean's face was anything but happy as he grabs another from the refrigerator.

"So, it's Jacklyn right?" I nod at Dean, "Okay, well this thing… he uh.. wasn't what he seemed. He was just a copy of the original. He's what we call a shapeshifter. You see it was just some monster taking the form of that security guard. I've had it happen to me. It actually put me on the FBI's radar a while back." He smiles taking a sip of his beer.

"What did it do?" I ask, placing my hand on the side of my head.

"The shapeshifter did a lot of things you can't imagine."

"Really? Cause the one that's been using my face has tortured about five people, killed seven, and assaulted three." Dean nearly drops his beverage and Bobby gives him a look. "One was a six year old little girl." I sigh silently to myself. I can't help but think that all of this was my fault. That little girl would still be in school, playing with little her friends, if I had just been able to track the bastard down a little bit faster.

I can still see her lifeless face staring back at me, her light blonde hair lying around her like a golden halo and her limbs spread out like a shooting star. Her baby blue eyes staring back at me, accusing me, angry with me. I took a deep breath, and held tightly onto my tears, refusing to let them fall. ' _There is nothing more you could have done, May. Nothing. You went as fast as you could.'_

"If she gets caught, she's getting shot on sight, or, if she's lucky, the death penalty." Bobby says, thankfully pulling me away from my thoughts.

"How is that lucky?" I ask, incredulously.

"It's a quick and painless death my friend." Dean replies, raising his beer at me before taking a swig.

"I'm seen as a serial killer and my face is plastered everywhere. Going outside is even a risk." I explain to Bobby.

"Well, I suppose since you're a fugitive, you can stay here and lay low for a while."

"You'd let me?"

Bobby nods and says, "I have plenty of bedrooms. Pick one you like and it's yours." I smile at Bobby and look at Sam and Dean.

"Will one of you idgets show her the rooms upstairs?" Dean stands up and puts the finished bottle on the desk.

"Follow me, kid." Dean begins to walk up the stairs and I follow.

"Kid? I'm an adult!" I whine.

"Sure doesn't sound like it. How old are you anyway?" I shoot daggers at Dean's back until he stops at a door a second later. "This is the first one."

"I'm 25." I see the surprise evident on Dean's face and he turns all the way around to look at me. "I don't like this room anyway, it's a bit too dark."

"D-Did you just say 25?" Dean stutters.

"Yes, I just said 25." He hums and leads me to the next room.

"You sure as hell don't look a day past 16."

I scoff, "Thanks for the compliment."

"You and Sammy are the same age. When's your birthday?" Dean asks and I shake my head at the room.

" _May_." I say, opening the last door myself. The room was perfect. Just enough sunlight for me to see without a light in the mornings. "I like this room."

"Good, because it's the last one anyway." Dean says leaning against the door frame.

I sit on the bed and wait for one of us to say something.

When he finally speaks up it feels like a millennium since we've actually said anything.

"So, how are you adjusting? To the Feds chasing you down?" He pushes himself off the frame and comes to sit next to me.

"I move every few weeks. Back in Nebraska I think they were getting close. Only because the Shapeshifters M.O. has been the same."

"What is it?" He asks, placing one of his hands in between us.

"Kidnap, torture, kill, repeat." I say, picking at a string hanging from my sleeve. "She doesn't really show a pattern of what she likes in her victims though. All different ages, genders, sexualitlies, and religions. " I say. ' _It makes it hard as fuck to figure out who to protect or warn.'_

"Sounds horrible."

I nod, "It is. You said this happened to you before? Wasn't it stressful, to just keep running away from something that just keeps finding you?" The question made him think and we sat silently again. The atmosphere turned from normal to sad in an instant. The vibes were making me upset.

"Hey, uh, Dean. Can I get some time alone?" I ask and he stands up.

"Yeah, come down if you need anything." Dean leaves the room with a thoughtful expression, clearly showing through.

I lay down on the incredibly comfortable bed and stare up at the ceiling. ' _They're gonna find you out May. And you know you have no way to stop it. Sam is already onto you and Dean could possibly be too.'_ The thoughts that are floating through my head start to give me a migraine. I rub my temples and sigh.

I close my eyes and a second later there is a knock at the door. "Hey, Jacklyn? We have dinner downstairs if you want any."

"Okay, thank you." I say and get up off the bed.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. I follow the path to the stairs and I can hear Bobby and the Winchesters' talking.

"You know, she's a nice girl." Bobby says.

"Yeah, she's inspiring." Sam replies, sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs. I rub my eyes and go into Bobby's study. "Oh, look, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Dean exclaims, throwing a wrapped cheeseburger my way. I catch it but don't make a move to eat it.

"What? You don't like cheeseburgers either?" Bobby asks, slightly laughing.

"Not really." I say, looking at the grease that ruined the paper.

"I gotta say Dean, she doesn't like pie or cheeseburgers. You better lay off." Dean's face falters and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Well, is there anything else?" I ask with the possibility someone got something different.

"All there is, is burgers." Bobby shrugs.

"I can take her out to get her something." Sam suggests, taking Dean's keys.

"She can't go outside Sam. She's a fugitive." Dean says, grabbing his keys back.

"Jacklyn just got here. They don't know." He takes the keys from Dean again and grabs my hand. "We'll be back."

Sam pulls me along and I turn to wave at the other two. They wave back and with that the front door closes.

"What do you want to eat?" Sam asks, starting the engine before I even get in.

"I don't know. Can we just drive around and look?" I buckle my seatbelt and look at Sam who has a blank expression.

"Sure, whatever." He replies, backing out of the driveway and onto the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"We've been driving for twenty minutes. We are stopping at the next place we see!"

"Fine." I roll my eyes, looking for a food joint that doesn't have just burgers.

It took only a minute till we found an open drive-thru and it was a Taco Bell. ' _Not the worst place we could end up…"_

I order a Cheesy Double Beef Burrito and a Coke. I'm practically drooling by the time Sam pulls up the the second window.

I may regret this later, but that is totally fine with me. I hand Sam some cash and take the burrito from him. He pays the young man and pulls away from the building.

A few minutes pass while I silently eat my burrito. Then, Sam takes a glance at me. "Hey, why were you in that building anyways." He refers to the factory we first 'met' in.

"I… I don't really remember" I hesitated, shit.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He pauses for a moment, "What were you doing in Nevada in the first place? Wouldn't you try to be as _far away_ from your murderous copy cat as you could, not in the same city, let alone the same state?"

' _Well, shit.'_ I think to myself, ' _What do I do? What do I do… Too many questions!'_ I reach over and take the wheel, pulling us over to the side of the road.

"What the hell! Jacklyn!" Sam tries to push my hands off the wheel, but fails. As soon as the car comes to a full stop, I place my hand on his head and put him to sleep.

I get out of the car and move Sam into the passenger seat. I get back into the Impala and start the drive back to Bobby's. It takes a little longer than I thought to get there, mostly because I had only a vague idea of where to go.

Dean and Bobby must have heard the engine because they were there waiting for us when I turn the corner of the yard.

I mentally curse myself as I shut off the engine. I should've stopped off somewhere and woke him up. "What happened to Sam?" Dean runs over to the passenger side of the car and looks in through the window. The moment he sees that Sam was okay, he looks up at me in confusion. "What's going on Jacklyn?"

"I don't know he just sorta passed out while driving. I managed to grab the wheel at the last second and pull us onto the side of the road." I took a deep breath, playing the confusion to full. "I.. um… moved Sam out of the driver's seat and then I drove back here. That was maybe.. An hour ago?"

"Things seem to ' _sorta happen'_ a lot around you don't they?" Dean was upset, you could tell by just the tone of his voice. He was worried about Sam. I knew I couldn't keep Sam under forever. I'd have to wake him up at some point but, they'd never leave him alone long enough for me to do so. The only option was to just, get it over with. I know when I'm caught and there is no easy way out of this one. Sam is a smart asshole and I can't lie around him.

"Come here." I say, placing my hands on their heads. I give them back their original memories, force Sam to wake up, and sit back on the couch to wait for it to sink in.

They don't say anything but Sam grabs me and drags me into the house, down the basement stairs and to the lower floor. A solid iron door separated me from a panic room as that is what it looks like. Sam opens the door and threw me in, I skid across the floor and when I hit the wall I throw the middle finger up at him."What the hell Sam!" I look down at my legs and find a few bleeding cuts. They heal in a second but it's annoying that he even hurt me.

"What the hell are you!" He yells shutting the door behind him. I move farther away from Samand lean against the wall.

"Dean lock the door." Sam turns and I look to see Dean peeking in on us.

"I'm not gonna lock you in there with her."

"Just do it." He demands and Dean obliges reluctantly, locking us both in here.

"I'm not anything you should be worrying about at the moment." I answer.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me who you are then." He raises his eyebrows, I'm for sure caught and I'm tired of messing around with these boys. I'm pissed and if they want the truth, then so be it.

"My name is May."

"May..?" Sam continues.

"Why does my last name matter?" I ask.

"Fine, I don't need it." His hazel eyes watch me as I move to sit in the middle of the room.

"Tell me about yourself Sam, I mean it's not like I know anything about you." I say sarcastically and Sam replies by clenching his jaw. "It's Citadel. May Citadel"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure exactly where my family originated from but I was born underground in Rhode Island."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I could be, I could not be. What's the difference? You can't kill me." I shrug and pat the floor in front of me. "I won't bite. At least unless you want me to." I wink.

Sam sits in front of me. "So, you have powers. Why?"

I sigh, "I'm from a legendary family where the first born child has powers. Somewhat like you, except without the demon blood."

"The Citadel family? If you're so legendary how come I haven't heard if you?"

"We've been 'dead' for the last three centuries so nobody gives a shit about us anymore." I throw up quotations along with the word dead.

"What can you do?"

"I'm a force field against Angels which explains why your friend Castiel can't come near me without permission, I can manipulate and wipe people's memories, and I can't be affected by the supernatural monsters," Sam takes in my information slowly. "I have your powers too all that crap with demons I can do. If I've got anything else, I don't know about it."

"Prove it to me. Show me something you can do other than the memory trick." I shake my head no.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sam."

"Just do it dammit!" In a second I push my hand out in front of me and Sam flies across the room. Slamming him against the wall made me feel guilty, I've never used my abilities to hurt someone, at least an actual human. I let him go almost immediately. He looks at me through his tousled hair. "You're strong, we could use you." He says approaching me and forcing me up by my arm.

"I don't like to be used." I say, pushing him away from me.

"We could use you in a million ways. Just think about what you could bring to our side of the table."

"You're an obnoxious asshole." I glare at him and walk to the opposite side of the room, trying to get as far away from Sam as possible.

"I've been told." He smirks and leans against the desk.

"Many times I assume." Sam raises an eyebrow at my response and I lay back onto the cold, iron wall.

"What else do I not know about you?"

"I'm the last descendant from my family." I look into Sam's eyes that show no emotion and I realize he's only down here to get information out of me.

"In your family, everyone is dead?" I nod and he asks another question,"Are you in _any_ way related to demons?"

"No. Not that I know of." I sigh, shaking my head, trying to get rid of the idea that Sam actually cares. I can't afford feelings right now. Feelings around the Winchesters never end in good things.

He comes down and unlocks the door. "You gonna come up?" Dean asks and I shake my head.

"In a few minutes." I sit on the floor and Dean leaves the door open to the room. Sam is no kidding the first person I've told about myself. Outside of family the only person who somewhat knows me.

I know he's gonna tell Bobby, Dean, and Castiel. It's just a matter of time now before _they_ find me and try to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam**

I make my way up the basement stairs and into the messy kitchen after getting what I needed to from the girl downstairs. I walk past the piles of dirty dishes and empty beer bottles. I can practically feel the dust from the air collecting in my lungs, but I can't bring myself to care. I grab as seat at the small round table and sigh. Dean pulls up a seat beside me and Bobby places an open beer bottle on the table in front of me before also grabbing a chair.

"Well?" Bobby looks up at me.

"Well, what?" I mumble back knowing exactly what he was referring to. I just like pissing him off.

Dean scoffs, "Sammy, this is no time for your sarcastic cracks. What did she tell you?"

I took a sip of beer and shrug, "Well she's not a demon."

"What is she then?" Dean asks, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know and neither does she." I say defensively.

"Oh, great! So she's just a regular human that just happens to have magical powers? Huh Sam, is that it?" The frustration in his tone was obvious but I was just as frustrated as him and in more ways than one.

"Maybe she's a witch?" Bobby suggests.

"Not sure about that." I say, dismissing Bobby's suggestion. "All I know is she's a part of the Citadel family. If you wanna know something else maybe you should lock yourself in a basement with her."

"I wouldn't mind being locked away with someone as good-looking as her." Dean jokes.

I shot Dean a look, letting out a slight chuckle, "Knock it off, Dean. She'd kill you before you could get close enough to breathe on her."

"Would she now? Are sure it wouldn't be _you_ pushing me away?"

"Maybe I would." I say, raising my eyebrows. "You hated her three seconds ago, what happened to that?"

"Hold on," Bobby interrupts us. He gets up from his seat and quickly goes over to one of his many completely filled book shelves. He riffles around, moving books to random spots elsewhere on and around the shelf, until he finds what he's looking for. Dean and I watch curiously as he pulls out an old torn up book; you could practically see the dust on the cover. He flips through the pale yellow pages until he lands on one and ran his fingers down the page until he got to a specific line and starts to read it to himself.

I sit up in my seat, trying to see what he was reading, "What you got there, Bobby?"

Bobby looks up from the book and sighs, "Citadel. I thought I had heard that name before. The Citadel's are-"

"Not to be trusted." Castiel interjects as the sound of wings fluttering reaches our ears.

Dean raises an eyebrow at the angel in the room, "You know about them too? How does everyone know about this damn family?"

"Of course. The Citadel family are a family of mixed forces. They hold strong amounts of power, more power than some demons and angels together if you ask me. In history, they have been known to assist demons in their work but, they have also helped angels too. Which is why it was always so hard to confide in them. You never knew who they were working for." Castiel explains.

"Well," Bobby says as he closes the book and places it back on the shelf, "that pretty much sums up what the book says. With the exception of the fact that the first born child of each family gains an exceptional amount of otherworldly powers. Enough to match some pretty powerful angels."

"Oh yes. There is that as well." Castiel nods his head slowly. "Why are we talking about the Citadel family in the first place?"

"We've got May Citadel downstairs in the basement." I say gesturing towards the basement door.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at me. "May Citadel?"

"Yeah, you met her a while ago but you probably don't remember seeing her as one of her special abilities includes erasing, editing, and overall fucking with people's memories." Dean says, raising his eyebrows.

"Call her up here, boys." Bobby says while sitting back at the table, "I don't like how quiet it is down there. Especially since she's down there by herself."

Dragging myself out of the chair I sigh, "I'll go get her. I think she's comfortable with me."

"Comfortable with you?" Castiel questions with his usual expression, "Sam, please don't tell me you two-"

"Oh relax. I haven't slept with her!" I snap. _Does no one trust me?_

"At least not yet." I hear Dean mumble.

"Oh you're one to talking. You sleep with anything with legs" I scoff, walking out of the room. I go down the dusty wooden staircase and look to my right to see the door to the room May was locked in was swinging slightly. Silence is all I hear, I approach the room and look inside to find nothing.

"Dammit!" I yell kicking the wall. I hurry up the stairs and walk into the study where Dean and Bobby looks at me expectantly. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean questions, standing up from his seat.

"I mean she's gone, like she's not here anymore, gone." Dean rolls his eyes in irritation.

"Well are we gonna chat or go find this girl?" Dean grabs his green jacket and the keys to the Impala and starts for the door.

"I am not privileged enough to be able to find her." Castiel joins the conversation after his moments of silence.

"What do you mean privileged enough? You're angel for Christ's sake!" Dean yells.

"When I first found her, she was open to angels. Now, since she knows I have the knowledge of her existence, she shut me out. I'm not powerful enough to break through her wardings." Cas says, informatively.

"Dean stop asking questions and let's go, she couldn't have gone far. I was only gone for ten minutes at most" I say and push him out the door.

We search the entire town for hours and come up with nothing.

"Wanna put a world wide search out on her?" Dean asks sarcastically, "Let's just go back to Bobby's, she has nowhere to go."

"Nowhere to go? There are another forty nine states and one hundred and ninety five countries she can take off to!" I bite my tongue before I say anything else.

Dean speeds his way back to Bobby's and when we get there he opens the already unlocked door.

"Any luck?" Bobby asks and Dean shakes his head.

"That girl can hide pretty damn good." Dean comments, "But, we have to find her."

"She's been doing it her whole life what do you expect?" I speak like they already knew and Dean looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Her whole life?" Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and pops it open.

"They have been thought to be dead for the past three centuries." Bobby answers in a slight monotone.

"She told me she was born underground in Rhode Island." I say taking the beer from Dean's hands, he glares at me and grabs another beer for himself.

"Could you really stop doing that?" Dean says, walking to the couch.

"You didn't think to tell us that sooner?" Bobby shakes his head, clearly irritated.

"It didn't mean anything to me." I chug the rest of the drink and set it down.

"Underground Sam! She could be underground with her weird family." Dean says and looks at Bobby. "Do you have a map of the sewer system in this town?"

"You're lucky I do son." Bobby says opening one drawer after another till he finds the blueprint.

"Her family is dead." I interrupt.

"And you know that how?" Dean raises his eyebrow at me.

"She told me."

"You just seem to believe her?" Dean scoffs, "Does she have something over you? Because this is the most I've seen you show any type of concern and defence for anything."

"She has nothing over me Dean. I don't think she has a reason to lie about her being the last alive in her family." I defend myself.

"I'm not gonna listen to you two bitch fight, are you going to go through the sewers or not?" Bobby says sternly, not wanting to hear anymore of our bickering.

"Yes we are." Dean answers before I had the chance of getting something out.


End file.
